<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an itch to scratch by dottie_wan_kenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622649">an itch to scratch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi'>dottie_wan_kenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>practice prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Will Be Boys, Cute Kids, Gen, POV Dick Grayson, i went off from the prompt a little bit, precocious kids who are vigilantes playing with knives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:39:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "Helping scratch that itch on their back they can’t reach.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Roy Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>practice prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an itch to scratch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my pal whateverrrrwhatever and I started doing some what we call practice prompts, where we give ourselves about 20 minutes to write a roughly 300-600 word fic based on a prompt. Originally, they were just gonna be posted on Tumblr but I wanted to bring mine over here. This is very lightly beta-read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am never breaking my arm ever again,” Roy says, pouting down at the cast on his arm. “I mean it this time.”</p><p>Dick peers at him upside down, hanging from the uneven bar. He hasn’t had to have a cast yet, and he’s surprised to hear Roy’s had more than one. Everyone in the circus thought casts were like a curse—couldn’t work with a broken limb. Considering it, how bulky it is and how their names look written on it, he asks, “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s just itches really, really, <em>really </em>bad. And I can’t sleep comfortably. And I can’t practice my archery. I hate it.”</p><p>“You could practice with your knives,” Dick points out, flipping upside up and perching on the bar. </p><p>Roy’s face lights up. “I could! Wanna join?”</p><p>“Duh!”</p><p>Dick jumps down, and they go over to the range. Technically they aren’t supposed to use it without supervision, but Roy is almost twelve which is almost thirteen, so he’s basically an adult. And anyway, they’re both really good with knives.</p><p>Roy picks sharp ones that feel too heavy for Dick, and flicks them pretty good. It’s not his dominant hand, and he doesn’t get bullseye, but still. Roy is amazing at it. Dick tries, but none of them get as close as Roy’s do.</p><p>After a few rounds, Roy pauses, sticking his fingers in between the cast and his arm. They don’t get far.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Itchy?” Dick asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Roy frowns. “I can’t reach it.”</p><p>“Lemme try.”</p><p>Roy nods and holds out his arm. Dick tries to get to the part he says is itchy, but while his fingers slip further in, it’s still not enough. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll just deal,” Roy says.</p><p>Dick shakes his head. “I got the chicken pox once. I know how bad it is when you can’t scratch. We just gotta find something that’ll reach.”</p><p>They look around, Roy saying a hanger would be good, but there aren’t any in gym. Together, they stare at the knives, considering it.</p><p>“As long as it’s not a sharp one, it should be okay, right?” Dick raises his eyebrows.</p><p>Chewing on his lip, Roy nods. He picks the dullest of all the knifes, which is some lame butter knife, and hands it over to Dick. Dick has just found the spot when Dinah’s voice comes from the door—”What on earth are you two doing?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615075927430430720/took-a-break-to-write-practice-prompts-with">tumblr post here!</a>
</p><p>if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>